


A Mam Overnight

by BigFootGirl



Series: Onwards [3]
Category: This Way Up (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFootGirl/pseuds/BigFootGirl
Summary: Helping Etienne leads to a realization and a conversation.
Relationships: Aine & Etienne (This Way Up), Aine/Richard (This Way Up)
Series: Onwards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694239
Kudos: 15





	A Mam Overnight

“Áine, je ne trouve pas mon portable!”

“Ah! Etienne, what have we said about the French?”

Etienne sighed and repeated himself in English, a bit annoyed that Áine had called him out on his language. “I can’t find my mobile. Have you seen it?”

Áine looked behind her at her…step-son?...boyfriend’s son?...occasional housemate?...and spotted the missing tech immediately. She was going to need to figure out what to call him to people, besides Etienne.

“It’s by the coffee maker. And get your jacket, we have to leave soon.”

Etienne retrieved his phone and slipped it into his trouser pockets before running upstairs to get his suit jacket from his room.

“And just like that you’ve become a mum.”

Áine looked up from where she’d been rearranging the contents of her two purses (big one for any potential emergencies, bridal or otherwise, little one because it went with her bridesmaid dress) and stared at her boyfriend, shock on her face.

“Richard! Bite your tongue! I’m too young to be a mam!”

Richard chuckled as he got closer, carefully hugging her from behind as he kissed her shoulder.

“Is that so? Than how were you able to find Etienne’s missing mobile? Hm?”

Áine poked her tongue out before smiling at him over her shoulder as she finished repacking the larger purse.

“It was obviously right there by the coffee maker. I don’t know why he couldn’t see it.”

“Because, as your mam has said, it’s the superpower of parents to find lost and missing items. If the mother in his life,” he paused as she froze, “or, rather, the maternal figure in his life can’t find it, then it’s gone for good.” He turned her around, cupping her face in his hands. “And, for the last 17 months, you have been the maternal figure.”

“I’m not his mam.”

“I know.”

“I’ll never be her.”

“I know that, too.”

She leaned into him, her fingers fidgeting with the fidget cube her therapist had recommended for moments when she needed to keep her hands busy. He kissed her forehead.

“I don’t look like a mam, do I?”

He chuckled.

“Only when you’re telling him to pick up after himself. Or finding the things he’s lost. The rest of the time you’re just the woman who’s shagging his dad.”

“Richard! Such language!” Áine feigned shock, fidget cube clasped to her breast before kissing him.

They were interrupted by the sounds of teenage disgust.

“We eat in ‘ere! Do that someplace else!”

They chuckled as they pulled apart.

“Where’s your tie?” Richard asked as he straightened his jacket.

“’Ere.” Etienne responded as he pulled the rolled up tie out of his pocket. “Áine said I don’t need to put it on until just before the ceremony.”

Richard looked at her.

“What? He’s on Bubs duty, keeping her out of messes until after the pictures have all been taken. I figure that deserves a bit of leniency on the neckwear front.”

Richard just shook his head before grabbing his car keys.

“Fine. Are we ready? You got everything?” He looked at both of the people standing in his kitchen; they both nodded in the affirmative as he took the dress in a bag that Áine handed him. “Alright, let’s get a move on.”

“Oh, Richard, I just love it when you get all take control-y!”

Richard rolled his eyes, but a hint of a smile was on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Je ne trouve pas mon portable! = I can't find my mobile!


End file.
